Inferno
by fuery
Summary: A collection of RoyEd drabbles and oneshots, which will feature romance, humor, angst, etc.
1. Birthday

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_1. Birthday_

"You rang?" The door to Colonel Mustang's office creaks open and a blonde head pokes in, a scowl written across Edward Elric's features.

The older man raises his eyebrows at Edward, motioning him to shut the door and take a seat. "Yes, Fullmetal. I requested your presence over an hour ago. It may be your birthday but you're still to follow orders."

Edward's teeth grit together and he mumbles out a sarcastic apology. It is almost inaudible. But not enough.

"Just sit, Edward," Mustang smirks and the younger man makes an indignant noise but obeys.

A strange, awkward silence befalls the room and Edward shifts and refuses to look at the Colonel.

After a few moments, Mustang says, "when did you get the chance to grow up?" and his voice is strange; quiet, serious and contemplative.

Surprised, the other alchemist lifts his head to look at Mustang. The ghost of a smile sparks up at the corner of his mouth, rising in bright eyes. "I've been growing up all along. And you'd be lying if you said you didn't notice, Colonel Bastard." The smile twists into a smirk and Edward leans back in his chair. "But keep in mind- I'm still too young for you, old man."

With a bemused, smug smile to match Edward's own, Mustang rises and gracefully shifts around to the front of his desk, stooping down in front of the teen. "You think so?"

Edward twitches, his cheeks flushing a vibrant crimson as his stomach wobbles. Ignoring the question, he sputters out, "is there a _reason_ you called me in here, pervert?"

Mustang brings his face very, uncomfortably close to Edward's. The blonde twitches again, more violently this time. The Colonel remains silent for a little while longer, watching the younger alchemist grow jittery under his intense gaze. "Hm," he hums out eventually, "how interesting."

"What?" Edward snaps, baring his teeth, "look, if you don't have anything to say to me, I'm going to leav-"

He is abruptly cut off by Mustang's lips lightly touching against his own. Edward's golden eyes grow round in shock but his mouth responds of its own accord, allowing a small, pleased noise to escape into the elder's throat. His hazy, euphoric mind splinters and curses the betrayal of his body.

When Mustang straightens, smoothing the front of his uniform, Edward is breathless and dizzy. "I called you in here," the Colonel says calmly, "because I wanted to give you your birthday present."

Understanding dawns on the teen's features as he unsteadily climbs to his feet, choking out, "thanks, old man." He fixes his face back into a scowl as Mustang returns to his seat, gazing coolly at the blonde.

"You are dismissed, Edward," the Colonel says by way of reply.

Glaring, Edward turns to leave. "I'm still too young for you though," he mutters, and as the door shuts behind him, Roy's smirk pulls back across his lips.

"Don't count on it, Fullmetal!" He calls, almost cheerfully, "And happy birthday!"


	2. Like

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_2. Like_

"I hate you."

"The feeling is most definitely mutual."

"I hope you choke."

"Harsh."

"In fact, I don't even think about you when I'm gone."

"That's good. I tend to forget you exist even when you're here."

Edward levels a glare at the Colonel before turning his nose up at the older man and declaring, "you…are such a lying bastard."

"So are you, "Roy replies, regarding the glare coolly. "And you don't really hate me."

Leaning up onto his elbows, Edward shoots the older man a scathing look. At the same time, the sheet covering his naked body slides down his abdomen, and Roy's gaze drags over the newly exposed skin. "Hey," Ed growls, bringing the other's attention back to his mouth, "if you ever make a short joke about me in bed again, I'll make you regret the day you were born."

Roy rolls over and rests an arm across the scarred yet smooth flesh of Edward's stomach. "Edward," he murmurs amusedly, "I'm still alive after the first one. And you're reducing yourself to petty threats. Knock it off, before you make me think you actually like me."


	3. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_3. Betrayal_

"You promised this would never happen," he says in a voice cold enough to freeze fire. Which is exactly what it does. Where they stand now, is where Edward thought they would never have to stand. In front of a tombstone bearing the name of his younger brother.

"I was wrong," comes the near-silent, wretched reply.

Golden eyes light up like fireflies, glowing with fury, boring into the older man. "No. You said you'd protect him. You broke a promise. To _me_."

"I'm sorry," he bows his head behind his hands and doesn't let the other see his eyes, "I never wanted this."

Edward turns away, a sudden emptiness in his gaze, a sudden distance between them. This is a betrayal no love can survive. There is no room for forgiveness now. "But this is what we're left with, Mustang," he hisses harshly, pausing to keep his breath steady, "I…_care_…about you. But I can never be near you again."

There is nothing left but quiet acceptance.


	4. Need

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_4. Need_

It is well past midnight when Roy wakes up in a cold sweat and flashes of memories from a distant dream still burning in his mind. He dreamt of blood and screaming and golden eyes no longer flashing with life. His face is wet with tears and he cusses under his breath with an anger abetted by the visions behind his eyelids. _I guess this is what I get for picking fights with him, _he thinks, swiping at his face just as a loud pounding on the front door echoes through his home.

Confused, Roy stumbles down the stairs and hauls the door open to find Edward on his front step, panting, still clad in pajamas.

"What are you doing here?" The older man breathes, partially in awe and relief, and partially in feigned annoyance. "Do you realize what time it is?"

When Edward responds, it is the last thing Roy had expected to hear, and his heart leaps into his throat, wide eyes giving away his shock.

"I thought," Edward begins, catching his breath at last, "I thought you might need me."


	5. Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Also, this particular piece is a continuation of the previous one. I couldn't resist my own desire to complete the picture in my head.

* * *

_5. Acceptance_

Roy had instinctively allowed Edward into his house before they'd retired to his bed.

"How did you know?" He asks after a long while, aware that the teen is still awake, his body curling into the natural curves of Roy's.

There is a catch in Edward's breath, then a barely audible sigh. "I don't know, really. I just felt it."

"I don't want to admit it."

"You would have to accept it first," Ed points out testily, slanting his eyes up to meet Roy's. "I'm here, Roy. I'm real. I'm not dying outside of your dreams and I'm not leaving you. But you have to accept that to admit that you're scared of it."

The older male's eyes shadow as he allows his gaze to drift elsewhere, his arms subtly tightening around Edward's slim body. "I'm terrified, every day," he whispers, "you don't know how much I care."

"Yes, I do," Edward replies calmly; logically. "That's why you're scared. I know. Because I am too."


	6. Sick

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_6. Sick_

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, hero of the people, the child prodigy- is sick. Running a high fever and being stranded in bed is trying the hotheaded blonde's patience. Even as his younger brother fusses over him, Edward is fuming as much as a sickly teenager can.

"I don't understand," he snaps, his voice muffled with a stuffy nose. He sneezes messily. "How did I get sick? I have an immune system that could stop bullets!"

"Apparently not," Al notes dryly, and before the elder Elric can make another saucy retort, there is a knock at the door.

Edward lets out a groan and falls back into his pillow as Al pulls open the door of their dorm room. "Ah- Colonel. Thank you for coming by." He stands aside to let none other than Roy Mustang through the doorway and Ed immediately straightens, fixing his intense glare on the intruder.

"I must be suffering from delirium," he snarls, "because I know that bastard is not standing in my room."

Mustang simply smiles but Al reprimands, "brother! Be nice. The Colonel was nice enough to agree to keep an eye on you for a bit while I go get you dinner."

Ed pales an impressive shade of white despite the flushed cheeks of his fever. "Have heart, Al," he pleads, throwing his brother the bleary, pathetic look of the very ill.

The younger brother rolls his eyes and without another word, disappears into the hallway. Edward winces as the door closes behind him with quiet finality.

"Well, Fullmetal," Roy drawls, "how's your delirium?"

Edward makes a hoarse howling noise and throws his blankets back up over his head.

But a half of an hour later, Al returns with a cup of hot soup to find his brother fast asleep. And Roy Mustang is slumped in Al's chair beside the bed, his fingertips barely resting in Edward's open palm.

The other Elric's eyes roll heavenward again and he mutters, "you're both idiots if you think I don't know what's going on."


	7. Anniversary

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_7. Anniversary_

Edward Elric will readily confess that he is a failure at giving gifts. Even his pride can't blind him from that truth.

Which is what made this whole…ordeal…all very embarrassingly difficult. It is awful enough to have to try and figure out appropriate birthday gifts and the like, but it is downright horrifying to have to buy one for…this. For _him_.

"Brother," Al had said, exasperated with the elder's ridiculous suggestions, "how is it that you've been in a relationship for a year now-"

"Almost a year!" Edward had interjected, unhelpfully.

"-and yet, you are the _most _unromantic person I have ever met?" Al had plowed on, and the whole conversation had made the older teen sick with worry.

"I _am_ hopeless!" He wails to the empty library, his current hiding place of choice.

What the fuck could he possibly buy that the bastard didn't already have, anyway? It isn't like their relationship is exactly brimming with romance, Ed admits to himself, a grim look fixing onto his face. So what, then? He sets his forehead against the table he's seated at, amongst the piles of books. "Maybe I should just call it a day and go home," he mutters wretchedly, "I'm not getting anything done. I really am the most unromantic person on the planet." And, Edward realizes in horror, he now has less than twenty-four hours to _get_ romantic.

Standing up to leave, Edward bumps into the table and one of the remarkably high piles of tomes wobbles unsteadily, tips sideways, and collapses on the blonde's head.

And just like that, ironically enough, the answer drops right into Edward's head.

* * *

"You see," Ed says, his voice dripping with smug certainty, "you _see_, I tried to think of all the things you didn't have, but that wasn't very helpful. So then I thought, I thought, why don't I just remind him of what he _does_ have?"

Roy raises his eyebrows at the triumphant-looking younger man, feeling curious despite himself, and reclines back against the couch cushions. "Alright," he drawls, "you have my attention."

Edward simply snorts from his standing position in front of Roy, tossing a small velvet box at the older man. He catches it easily as the smirk sidles back into place on Ed's face.

"Edward," he begins slowly; almost warily.

"Shut up and open it," the blonde commands, and for once, Roy obeys.

Inside the box, where a ring would usually be nestled amongst the velvet, is a slip of paper. Roy tugs it free, now overwhelmed with interest. He unfolds it and reads:

_Roy-_

_You have my heart, isn't that enough, you selfish bastard?_

_-Ed_

The man's eyebrows twitches in his momentary confusion but then a smile graces his lips and he glances up at Edward to say something stupid and corny like, "that's all I need," or maybe, "at least your heart is bigger than your body, Fullmetal, haha!" but the words (and attacks on the boy's height) catch in his throat.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Edward asks innocently, a simple, silver band balancing between his thumb and forefinger. "That's sort of silly, isn't it? Rings belong on fingers, not in boxes." He offers it out to Roy, who accepts it with a strange glow in his eyes as he slips it on. For a moment, he doesn't realize that he's been holding his breath and exhales very slowly through his nose

"Edward…" Roy murmurs in a tone that makes the younger flush and fiddle with the hem of his shirt sleeve.

"Well?" Ed fidgets nervously after a short silence, "did I do okay?"

Roy grasps at the boy's shirt collar and drags him forward, pressing their mouths together insistently. By the time Edward retreats for oxygen, gasping, he fights out, "I guess so," and pounces.


	8. Harmful

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_8. Harmful_

Edward is _angry_. Not just his usual temper-tantrum induced anger. Really, truly, terrifyingly furious.

"Never," the teen sputters, his cheeks colored red indignantly, "_never_, Roy Mustang, I will _never_ speak to you again!"

Hawkeye flinches at the conversation flowing from the office behind her, every word ringing clearly in the air. Had Fullmetal not kicked the door off of its hinges (again), maybe they could've kept their private matters truly private.

"It was harmless, Edward," Roy says in a bored, almost indifferent tone, his eyes not even betraying the panic coursing through his body. Edward means business. "Hardly something to get so worked up over. A little flirting never ruined a relationship. Are you jealous, is that it?"

I can't _trust_ you!" Edward rages, his fingers clenching into fists. "And I'd hardly call what you do harmless, you stupid, selfish, lying bastard! If you ever come near me again, I'll kill you!"

And with that, the blonde tears from the room, and outside, the sky opens up and lets loose a volley of freezing rain.


	9. Umbrella

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

And this is another continuation of the previous drabble :-[ I felt it needed a more proper ending

* * *

_9. Umbrella_

Roy finds himself seated on the front step of Edward's apartment building less than an hour later, having run out after the boy (with surprisingly very little encouragement from Hawkeye's pistol).It is pouring rain, which Roy hates, and he is soaked and shivering but Edward still refuses to buzz him into the building

The Colonel is well aware that the other knows he's there; Ed repeatedly pokes his head up into the window, scowling behind masked red-rimmed eyes.

It's enough to wrench at the older man's heart, guilt settling heavily into his gut. He truly hadn't had any intentions of entertaining the woman, or any woman, or anyone besides Edward, for that matter, _ever_. He supposes this is meant to teach him a lesson, and by the time midnight rolls around, the rain not letting up, his stubbornness not letting up, he thinks he gets it. And the moment he realizes this, the door creaks open behind him and a bright red umbrella shifts protectively over his head as Edward appears, sitting stiffly beside Roy. Roy, who is sneezing and sniffling, still soaked through, his body wracking with shudders. He's pretty sure he's running a fever.

"Never again," Ed says suddenly, very quietly. Roy chances a glance at the teen; notes the defiant look, and guilt punches him in the stomach.

"Never," Roy assures firmly, though his voice is hoarse and croaks a little on the last syllable. Then, without really caring how stupid he feels admitting this: "I love you."

Edward half-smiles and replies, "I know," and they go inside.


	10. Phone

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_10. Phone_

"…I can't believe you just said that," Edward's voice crackles through the static of the phone line, filled with awe, after a long, shocked silence.

Roy scowls, immediately regretting and retracting his previous statement with an inward groan. He can't believe his own stupidity. "Don't get used to it," he mutters darkly, "I know you're going to gloat and hold it over my head so don't expect to hear it ever again."

"Roy," a snicker cuts through the receiver, "I only needed to hear it once to know it stands true for every time I leave town."

A low growl rumbles in Roy's throat as he glances out of the door of his office to make sure his gun-toting Lieutenant isn't aiming her careful pistol at the phone in his hand. "Edward Elric," he reproaches in a low, dangerous tone, "I suggest you watch what you say."

With a grin in his voice, the teen shoots, "and to think- you assumed you still had your pride."

That being the last straw, Roy slams the phone back into its cradle, and a bullet whizzes by his ear, followed by Hawkeye's call of, "be gently with the phone, sir!"

Even despite the impending threat of doom, the Flame Alchemist is still seething over the phone conversation.

Serves him right for telling the damn boy he misses him.


	11. Age

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_11. Age_

"Don't act like a child."

"I won't as long as you don't act like a humorless old man," Edward says by way of a promise. "Old bastard," he mutters with a slight snicker.

Roy's eyebrow twitches. "Fullmetal-"

The teen snarls at the title and Roy throws him a half-bemused, half-exasperated look.

"_Edward_. I'm serious. You have to behave yourself tonight, it's important," he glares resentfully at the invitation laying on the top of their kitchen table, cordially asking the pair to attend a gala hosted by the military. He turns back to the blonde, biting back a smirk as he adds, "after all, you're finally old enough to go to one of these, you might as well make the most of it."

To Roy's surprise, Edward simply makes an odd humming sound in his throat and leers at the older man. "I always behave myself, geezer." The comment receives a halfhearted glare.

"More so tonight," the Colonel advises in his best strict tone. "Or," he adds evilly, "you won't get to see how well this 'old man' can keep up with you when we get home."

Cheeks flushing at the implication, Ed stammers, "f-fine! I'll behave, geez! Until we get home that is…" He slopes a cold look at the older man and as an afterthought, adds, "I suppose it's promising that we can act the same age in bed. It's a comfort to know you won't have a heart attack on me."

At Roy's indignant splutter of, "E-Edward!" the teen races from the kitchen at full speed, cackling malevolently.


	12. Magnetic

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_12. Magnetic_

It's difficult for Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, infamous womanizer, to have to deal with having weaknesses. Mostly because Roy Mustang doesn't have many weaknesses. Or, at least, he hadn't thought so, until the day he'd realized _wow, Edward Elric has grown up_.

That was the same day he'd also thought, _shit. I am in so deep._

That was three years ago, three damn years that his pride and image had gone maintained.

And today, Roy thinks with an interminable sense of dread, today it's all changing. Ed's lips are moving against his own and he's losing control after waiting _three fucking years_ for this moment, to feel this way, to have his back pressing against the back of his chair, the lithe form pressing against his lap.

It's Edward's infectious, magnetic force that kept Roy ever-gravitating towards the teen and it scares him, this weakness when Edward is involved.

As if sensing Roy's line of thinking, Ed relents, leaning bacj against the older man's thighs and breathing heavily in the aftermath. He looks perfect with flushed cheeksand messy hair. He looks perfect always. "What, Mustang?" He smirks doggedly. "Can't keep up?"

And almost like a switch has been thrown, Roy feels strong again, drawing it from the younger's very being, and instead of bothering to think of a snide response, he leans in for more.


	13. Gun

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

This piece was actually started as something completely different and for a completely different purpose but I realized it could easily be edited into another chapter. The original writing is a bit old so it might not feel like it fits since all the others have been written in the span of a month.

* * *

_13. Gun_

Shame on Edward, for wishing for a picture of Roy with the gun. Just once he'd wanted to see him hold it up and know he was stopped before silver exploded from the chamber. He'd hated himself for not being the one to hold him back but he had been far too young to understand any of it; too far away to had even met the man yet.

But he lets himself into their apartment to the real repetition of the scene he'd pictured in his head one thousand times over. Ungloved hands carefully contemplating cold metal. He'd have time to regret his fowardness later as his instincts set him between the older male's face and the barrel of the gun.

"You'd leave me?" He demands furiously. "You would actually be enough of a coward to leave, just like that?"

A fervor drains the color from Roy's body. "I'd never fire a gun with you in the room," he claims in a hoarse whisper.

"You mean you wouldn't kill yourself with me in the room." Golden eyes snap shut tiredly. "And that _isn't_ what I asked, bastard."

The gun clatters to the floor behind him. That is answer enough.


	14. Notes

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Consider this the beginning of the "Notes" trilogy. I've already written the second one as well which, quite honestly, is even more stupid than this one. Sorry guys :( I just generally liked the idea.

* * *

_14. Notes_

A paper airplane twirls through the silent office, landing neatly in Edward's hair. He blinks in surprise, and glares at Roy Mustang, opening his mouth to throw indignant words at the older man.

"Edward Elric," Lieutenant Hawkeye's voice cuts him off, "I want complete silence in that office."

Edward intelligently decides to slam his mouth shut and retrieves the paper airplane, untangling it from his braid. He unfolds it, scowling in silent reaction to Roy's smirk.

On the paper, the message scrawled in neat print reads: _Fetch me some coffee, Fullmetal_.

With a quiet snarl, Edward scribbles a response: _**Fuck off, bastard Colonel!**_ He balls it up and chucks it at the infuriating man's forehead.

Thus begins Notes War the First and it wages as follows:

_What a rude way to address your superior._

_**I'm**__** actually trying to do work here. Lemme alone.**_

_I can't work without coffee. Therefore, I will be able to leave you alone once I have some._

_**You can't work at all! Go to hell, Mustang.**_

_I'll cook dinner tonight._

_**Assuming we get out of here before dinner anyway.**_

_I'll buy ice cream._

_**Your bribes aren't working.**_

_...you can top tonight._

Needless to say, ten minutes later finds a flushed Edward Elric setting a mug of steaming coffee in front of Roy, who vaguely regrets making such a deal in the first place.


	15. Anchor

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_15. Anchor_

"It's not like I want to stay or anything," Edward says defensively, his cheeks flushing so deeply he may as well be inventing new shades of red.

Roy simply raises his eyebrows.

"I _don't_," Edward persists, turning his nose up at the other man snobbishly. "Don't look at me like that. It's - it's just that it's storming out there and I can't walk back to the dorms in this weather, I'll get sick, and then it'll be all your fault-!"

"You can stay," Roy interjects smoothly, before the teen can get into a flow. Best to cut him off before he never shuts up. A smirk pulls at Roy's lips. "After all...without an anchor, the storm could just sweep you away."

Edward absolutely inflates, his eyes bulging furiously at the implication before springing at the smug bastard and realizing that it's far too late for an anchor; he's already been swept up into the storm that is Roy Mustang.


	16. Separated

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy had ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100, but as of right now I've only written up to 15. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em, let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably get ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to read. But otherwise, flames in general are…I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I honestly didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Movieverse, because I am a complete sucker for the opening line! Clearly, every now and then, I get a little tired of present tense. I'll switch things up every once in a while I promise.

* * *

_16. Separated_

_"I get the feeling the Lieutenant isn't the one he's waiting for."_

Two years. For two years, Roy lost himself in the cold winter and his loneliness. It felt good to be away from the worried, prying glances at first, and then it felt numb. Like being broken in half and finally finding the strength to ignore it.

But deep down, he knew it wasn't strength that made him numb. It was, in fact, the very opposite. Doubt and fear. His weakness brought about a lack of feeling. The distance he'd craved was now a prison. And the memories were the bars holding him in.

He'd gotten lucky enough to see the boy once more - it should have been enough. He was hoping for too much. Really, it should have just been enough to know Edward was alive.

But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough as long as they were separated. And he'd never even gotten to tell him the truth. What he'd really wanted to say was: "I'm so grateful you're okay. I am so grateful you're alive and okay and grown up."

Instead, he'd had sarcastic remarks. Instead, he let him slip away again, into the chasm that would forever keep them apart.


	17. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing: **Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100 but as of right now I've written somewhere around 22 or 23. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_17. Mistletoe_

Edward sighs, scowling at the gray slush crushed into the brown grass of Roy's front yard. "Some Christmas eve," he grumbles, stretching out in his chair beside the rumbling fireplace. "There isn't even real snow. Just that shit."

Roy scratches his nose, glancing up at the blonde from behind his novel. "Isn't Christmas more about family than snow?" He inquires smartly, and Edward rolls his eyes. "Besides, you don't celebrate Christmas, right? What difference does it make?"

At this, Ed's cheeks redden and he mutters something inaudible.

"What was that?" The older cocks an intrigued eyebrow at the teen, a smirk drawing across his lips.

"I _said_," Edward sighs in a mixture of humiliation and exasperation, "I _don't_ celebrate Christmas, but I'm glad Al and I are spending it here. You bastard," he adds as an afterthought. "Happy?"

"Very," Roy admits, the smirk twitching into something more genuine. He sets his book aside and rises from his seat, turning towards the kitchen. "Hot chocolate, Edward?"

"Y-yeah," the younger replies uncertainly to Roy's retreating back before bursting out, "wait, that's it? No smart-ass response or threat of blackmail?"

Roy pauses once inside the kitchen and glances over his shoulder at Edward. With a thoughtful look, he calls, "come in here."

Edward hesitantly wanders into the kitchen, stopping behind Roy. "Well?"

Turning to face the blonde, Roy motions to the ceiling above their heads. "I'll have plenty of blackmail from tonight, all embarrassing confessions aside," he grins smugly at the horrified look on Edward's face as golden eyes shoot to the plant hanging above them.

"Jackass," he growls, but obediently follows tradition, yanking Roy down by the front of his shirt into a lip-bruising kiss.

Just as all coherent thought begins to flee from Edward's mind in favor of slipping a wandering flesh hand beneath Roy's shirt, a resounding thus echoes from the kitchen entrance. The two alchemists break apart, breathing heavily, as they turn in the direction of the noise.

"Great job, bastard. Your blackmail made my brother pass out."


	18. Reason

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing: **Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100 but as of right now I've written somewhere around 22 or 23. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_18. Reason_

"When are you going to believe it?" He breathes into the stillness of the room; the darkness, the silence, the heavy-hearted. "What do I have to do to prove it?"

There is a shrug, and it isn't much of a response, but he gets it anyway: "nothing."

"It's not easy, you know," he grumbles with a little bit of anger, "you're ridiculous at all times, hotheaded, naïve, and frankly, I don't know what it is about you - if there really is anything at all - that I find attractive."

The younger boy's lips twist into a knowing smirk. "And yet, here we are." He reaches for Roy's hand with his flesh one, intertwining their fingers together, and Roy's world shudders at the warm, familiar touch. "If I'm that awful, why are you still here?"

He opens his mouth to answer and Edward's lips cover his and suddenly he thinks: oh yeah. That's why.


	19. Lash

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing: **Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100 but as of right now I've written somewhere around 22 or 23. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_19. Lash_

"Take it back," Edward hisses viciously, golden eyes flashing with vehemence.

Roy swallows thickly, pointing out, "it's too late. I already said it."

Edward's chest expands outward as he inhales sharply. "I am telling you to take it back," his voice dripping with venom, he advances on the older man behind the desk, "that was a low blow and you damn well know it."

Purely out of habit, Roy's tongue takes control of his brain, and he says, "you'd know all about _low blows_, wouldn't you, Edward?"

The moment of silence that follows is more than enough to let Roy know he should have at least tried to exercise some self-control over his mouth.

Then, with a howl of rage, Edward leaps at him, lashing out with all of his limbs and knocking Roy to the floor. An automail fist connects with the side of his head and Roy vaguely wonders if the shaking reverberating through his head means Edward has finally dislodged his brain from his skull.

The scuffle only lasts a few seconds before Roy throws a panting, seething Edward off of him and onto his back, then rolls on top of the teen and uses his body to pin him down.

"Get off of me," Edward commands quietly, fury emanating from every inch of him.

"You're overreacting," Roy barks out sternly.

"Get the _fuck_ up, asshole."

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" The elder grinds out suddenly. "I can't take it back, but I wish I could. I already did the damage. I know it was wrong of me to claim you don't care about anyone but yourself- I know that isn't even true. But what difference would it make if I took it back?"

Squirming violently beneath Roy, the blonde glares at him. "Shut up! You didn't hurt me!" He grits his teeth, his gaze jumping elsewhere. Then, in a more subdued tone: "it'd make a difference if you at least apologized."

Roy's eyes soften almost immediately and he tentatively lowers his mouth to Edward's, breathing, "I'm sorry," before their lips touch.


	20. Bulletproof

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing: **Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100 but as of right now I've written somewhere around 22 or 23. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Personally, so far, I think this piece of my favorite besides Anniversary. It was inspired by Mat Kearney, though I don't remember the name of the song I was listening to when I wrote it. I believe it was "What's a Boy to Do?" or something. But yay! I'm 20 in, which means I only have three or four more after this to type and upload and I'm working on new ones all the time. Thanks to reviewers )

* * *

_20. Bulletproof_

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't," Edward mutters, his tone strangled as he chances a glance at the other man sitting beside him.

"It is, Edward. Just breathe. Everything's fine now." Roy runs his fingertips in soothing motions over the blonde's hunched back, briefly tangling them into the loose strands of his golden hair. "Nightmares happen."

Edward inhales, his body requiring the slow intake of breath to ease his trembling. "I didn't mean to wake you," he murmurs in apology, amber eyes peering uncertainly at Roy from under his bangs. It's difficult to see much of anything through the inky darkness of their bedroom but their gazes catch despite that and the pain in Edward's chest lessens tenfold as a reaction. Feeling grateful and no longer as if he were suffocating, Edward forces his lips into the ghost of a smile, arching his back into Roy's touch.

"Don't worry about that. Though, screaming does tend to be a bit daunting in the middle of the night. Unless it's the pleasurable kind of screaming." Roy smirks at the younger, who rolls his eyes.

"Do you have to be such a complete pervert at all times? I think we were having a nice moment before you had to go and ruin it," the teen shoots accusingly.

Roy allows a long-suffering sigh and curls his arms around Edward's body. "I'm sure there will be plenty more nice moments in the future."

"For you to ruin, you pedophile," Edward grumbles, earning a soft chuckle from the other. "Anyway, I'm fine now. We can go back to sleep."

"Oh?" Roy arches an eyebrow and receives a dark look. "Hm. When you first moved in, you had nightmares nearly every night. And afterward, you'd wander the house until sunrise."

Edward frowns, pointing out, "yeah, but that was two years ago. You don't expect me to still be doing stuff like that, do you?"

"Of course not; that in itself would be a nightmare. Neither of us would ever get any sleep. I just mean…I'm glad, I suppose. Relieved that nightmares are only fleeting things for you now." He shrugs, releasing Edward to lay back down against the pillows.

Ed is silent for such a long while that Roy is almost asleep (despite the cold seeping into his body where Edward's warmth had been removed) by the time he speaks again.

"It's you."

Roy blinks groggily, easing up a little onto his elbows, and hums questioningly.

"It's you," Edward repeats, with such an intense look in his eyes that the older shivers under it. "You're the reason why they've faded so much." The gaze shifts to something Roy very rarely witnesses from Edward: a sort of hopeless adoration. He finds himself quaking from it again, quailing beneath the range of emotions Edward is allowing himself to display. "You…" Edward swallows, "you make me bulletproof," he admits finally, almost helplessly, shaking hands spread in front of him.

Roy reaches for the teen's fingers, pulling him down beside himself, and decides not to ruin the moment this time.


	21. Second

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing: **Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100 but as of right now I've written somewhere around 22 or 23. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_21. Second_

Edward is just finishing his report when a crumpled scrap piece of paper flutters onto the table in front of him. More confused than surprised, he smoothes it out with a patience that is strange even to him, barely glancing up at the man accidentally scorching his dinner on the stove.

The note reads: _Why the silent treatment, Edward?_

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, he scribbles: _**Al is asleep and I have to finish this. Otherwise, I would definitely be screaming and wringing your neck for turning our dinner to ashes. Bastard.**_ He shoves his chair out and stalks to the counter, slapping the paper down next to Roy.

Commence Notes War the Second:

_It's not ashes. It is perfectly edible and you'll eat it even if I have to force it down your throat._

_**No, I absolutely refuse. Is it really necessary to char things in ****every**** aspect of your life?**_

_Relax or you could be next._

_**Will you just go away?**_

_That depends. Would you like to eat?_

_**I don't need food.**_

_How unlike you. In any case, your stomach is disagreeing rather loudly, don't you think?_

_**My stomach is a traitor anyway.**_

_Maybe you should just cook tonight. This isn't working._

_**Told you so. And no. I'm busy. I'll make sandwiches.**_

_That's lunch food. Look, just cook dinner. I'll…make it up to you…later._

Edward decides he is a complete sucker when he trashes the paper and rises from the table with an annoyed glare. Roy offers a knowing leer.

"It won't always work, you know," Edward insists in a grumble.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't. When you finally grow up, those pesky teenage hormones will become more bearable for the both of us, though more troublesome for my bribes," Roy murmurs in response, a hopeless sigh falling from his lips.

Edward freezes, unsure which part of the comment he should be offended by the most, choking indignantly. Finally, he simply lets out a scream of rage, taking a swing at his lover.

In the living room, Alphonse sighs and cracks an eyelid at the commotion. He should have known he'd never be able to take a nap. And from the smell _and_ sound of it, he should have known he'd be the one cooking dinner too.


	22. Sauce

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing: **Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100 but as of right now I've written somewhere around 22 or 23. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_22. Sauce_

The house is disturbingly quiet when Roy arrives home from the office. He passes by the study and does a double-take, surprised to find only Alphonse in the room, head buried in a book.

"Alphonse? Where's Edward?"

The younger Elric glances up, smiling slightly. "Making dinner. He's been restless today and research wasn't helping. He was beginning to annoy me so I suggested an alternative."

"Ah…" Still taken aback by the news, yet now somewhat pleased, Roy continues to the kitchen. He pushes the door open, spotting his blonde lover hovering over a pot on the stove.

Glancing over his shoulder at the intrusion, Edward calls, "oi, c'mere. I want you to try this."

"My day was spectacularly boring, how kind of you to ask, Edward," Roy grumbles sarcastically, but complies, wandering over to the teen.

Edward flashes him a grin in response, drifting onto the tips of his toes to press a sloppy kiss to the older man's lips. "Most of your days are. What's the point in asking? You procrastinate, Hawkeye threatens you, you sign papers, and the cycle goes on. Besides, you have enough excitement when you get home."

"How true," Roy agrees wryly. He opens his mouth to tack on a snide remark but blinks owlishly when his words are cut off by a spoon being shoved into his mouth without pretense.

"Good? We're having spaghetti tonight. I made sauce." Edward looks ridiculously proud of himself.

Roy speaks around the spoon, the heavily seasoned tomato sauce leaving a wonderful taste on his tongue. "Very good, Edward," he admits with some surprise, and the teen grins triumphantly before snatching up a new spoon.

Roy watches the blonde as he stirs the sauce and after a moment, makes his first greatest mistake of the day by saying, "goodness, Edward. I've domesticated you."

The older man realizes his error much too late as a THWACK resounds through the otherwise silent kitchen and a spoonful of sauce smacks him right in the eye.

"Don't be a bastard," Ed says, rather calmly, as he replaces the spoon in the pot.

With a scowl, Roy scoops the glob off of his face and swipes it across Edward's cheek. Ed slowly turns to face the other, wielding the sauce-covered spoon as a weapon. They stare each other down. And then, suddenly, everything seems to happen at once.

In the study, Alphonse hears a loud crash and sighs, resigning himself to investigating what surely could only mean an argument between Roy and Edward. When he reaches the kitchen, the sight that meets his eyes is not nearly as bizarre to him as it should have been to anyone else.

His older brother and the colonel are sprawled on the kitchen floor, Edward straddling Roy's hips and clutching a spoon dripping with what looks like blood but smells like tomato sauce. Both men are covered in splotches of the thick red liquid and the pot had been knocked from the stove in the fray, the kitchen tiles stained crimson.

Alphonse sighs. "I'll just leave you guys to clean up this mess," he announces pointedly, and leaves.


	23. Pride

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing: **Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100 but as of right now I've written somewhere around 22 or 23. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Another note- I really appreciate everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I try to respond to most reviews since it's one of the very few things I can do from my sidekick. I realized, reading through some of the pieces I've already posted, that I make a lot of typos :-[ usually I'm in such a hurry to type them up that I don't really catch them when they happen, or at all, until after they're posted. I apologize! If they're ever so bad that you can't understand what I'm trying to say, let me know, and I'll fix up the documents!

And once again, a little change in tense, though this one felt so much more awkward to write and I don't know how much I like it. This is a rewrite of a Roy/Ed drabble I wrote about two years ago called "Vanity" but I have no idea where the original got to unfortunately.

* * *

_23. Pride_

If anyone knew anything about the Flame Alchemist (besides the obvious: a smug, attractive womanizer who tended to be something of a bastard), it was that he was very proud.

That made one distinct similarity between himself and Edward Elric. Because if anyone knew anything about the Fullmetal Alchemist, it was that he was _insufferably_ proud.

Often, people chalked all of their arguments up to a clash of pride. They were probably right. But terrifyingly enough, change seemed to be on the horizon.

A glass paperweight hurtled through the air towards Roy Mustang's face. He dodged it easily and it hit the wall behind him hard, a few pieces splintering off.

His furious shorter counterpart was breathing heavily, growling at the unfortunate miss. "Bastard, this is useless and a complete insult to my abilities! Why do you always give me stupid missions? Anyone could do this, send someone else!"

"I want _you_ to go, Fullmetal. It bothers me if you're constantly hanging around with nothing to do with yourself anyway," Mustang replied in a calm tone that made the hotheaded blonde's blood boil.

But before Edward could start flailing and screaming and foaming at the mouth again, he found his back pressed into the wall behind him. He glared at the man who had his wrists pinned above his head. "Oi, Colonel Fuckwad. You can't manhandle me into going on this mission," he proclaimed loudly to be heard over the uneven thumping of his heart. "All this just to get me out of your hair? Why do you make it seem like I'm such a damn pain in the ass anyway?"

Mustang smirked arrogantly at him. Edward felt like kicking him in the shins. "Fine," he relented suddenly and coolly, to the other alchemist's surprise.

"I- uh- what?" Edward stammered, staring dumbly at the colonel. His heart dove into his throat as the older man fixed him with a blank look. Even the teen knew that Roy Mustang never backed down from a fight- not until he won.

"Fine," Mustang repeated, "I'll give the mission to someone else."

Feeling slightly bewildered, Edward frowned. Something squirmed in the back of his mind at the turn of events. Finally, after a thoughtful moment, he twisted out of Mustang's slackened grip and stood on his toes to close the distance between their mouths. The kiss was messy and quick but when he pulled away to glare into surprised dark eyes, he asked, "you wanted that, didn't you?"

The colonel's mouth pulled into a straight line and he said nothing but Edward recognized the message for what it was.

"Yet, you still wouldn't have done it. Consider it equivalent exchange. You swallowed your pride, so I swallowed mine," Edward shrugged. He offered the older man a sly grin and beat a quick escape from the office, the door slamming shut behind him.

Roy Mustang touched gloved fingers to his lips. He'd have to learn to swallow his pride more often.


	24. Bed

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing: **Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Okay! As it stands, I have 25-27 written as well and I've been making more constant updates in my user profile about the progress of this project. I almost feel like the next few pieces are awkwardly written so I'll leave that up to you. If you don't like them, I'll probably take them down and do some major editing- this one especially is one I thought was a little odd.

* * *

_24. Bed_

Edward idly wonders what his mother would think of him now. It is only a fleeting thought but a fairly heavy one. He's sitting on the cold wooden floor of the bedroom he shares with another man, half-naked, a blanket draped across his shoulders. He's trying to do research, trying to read the books and papers spread around him on the floor, but the one fleeting thought returns with another tagging alongside it: would she be ashamed? Would she wish he'd gone and married Winry, the way she always claimed he would? He tries to shake off such a depressing idea but it comes back to him, his mind repeatedly straying to it.

No, Edward decides finally. His mother wouldn't be ashamed of him. All she had ever wanted for him was his happiness.

He considers this too, asking himself, "well, I am happy, aren't I?"

"Edward?" The figure in the bed stirs and the teen recognizes with a little embarrassment that he's spoken aloud. The covers shift and dark eyes peer sleepily at him. "What are you doing? You must be freezing."

Glancing forlornly at the bed and the warmth of Roy's body, the blonde realizes he really is very cold.

Roy motions to Edward lazily, yawning. "Come back to bed," he says simply, and Edward does, admitting to himself that yes, he is happy, and his mother would be too.


	25. Home

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing: **Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

I apologize, I don't know where my drive got to. This one was very promising at first, or the idea was originally, because it was inspired by one of my favorite Maroon 5 lyrics and then I apparently had no way to start it so the original idea got lost in favor of "make stupid perverted jokes." Please forgiveeee.

* * *

_25. Home_

"Have you ever thought we should try..."

"Don't you dare say 'phone sex', you perverted old pedophile."

Roy sighs loudly, shifting the phone receiver into a better position on his shoulder. With Edward away on a mission, he finds himself bored nearly to tears. The teen is all he can even think about, and he'd wrongly assumed that giving Edward a call would ease the boredom. No such luck.

"I just think it would be making being apart easier on _both_ of us," Roy defends earnestly, "at least until you get home."

Edward makes a choked noise that sounds partially horrified and mostly embarrassed. "Now look here you stupid bastard-" he stops suddenly, as if something has just dawned on him, and croaks out, "-wait, what?"

"I said, phone sex might-"

"No, not that part! Jackass." A short pause; then, very softly, "until I get...home?"

The odd behavior clicks into place abruptly and Roy suppresses a dangerously sentimental smile. "Yes, home. With me."

"It's just..."

"Edward," Roy cuts in gently, "wherever you're surrounded by people who care about you, you're home. You ought to know that by now. You always have a home with me."

The silence stretches out until finally Edward's quiet voice says, "yeah, I know." After another moment, he says in a more normal tone of voice, "well, then you can wait until I get home."


	26. Clothes

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing: **Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Now _here_ is one I really enjoyed writing. I got caught up in it yesterday morning before my pseudo-date and nearly didn't have enough time to get ready.

* * *

_26. Clothes_

It's somewhat rare and a little disarming for Roy to be away on a mission when Edward isn't. The Mustang (but mostly Elric) home seems large and cold when no one is in it; it seems even larger and colder when Edward is alone in it, with Alphonse visiting Winry and Roy gone. The loneliness and the quiet are getting to the teen and by day three, he is ridiculously cranky and tense. Even reading does nothing to reverse his wretched mood or calm him down.

The morning of Day Three finds Edward rummaging through the drawers of Roy's side of the dresser, wrestling an oversized off-white military-grade shirt over his head. The hem drops threateningly close to his knees but he decides, for once, that he won't get worked up by what the shirt is trying to say about his height. The reason for this being: the shirt very well may smell like the colonel, but it won't smirk at him if he screams at it.

He's being stupid, he knows, but he wears the shirt the entire day. He even wears it to bed. The morning of Day Four dawns bright and cheerful and Edward thinks he will wear the shirt through this day too. So he does.

By Day Six, Roy's scent is beginning to fade from the shirt. Edward is considering dredging up another one when he hears the telltale click of the front door unlocking. It echoes through the empty house. The door creaks open as Edward listens with bated breath, and then it shuts. He doesn't move, fingers poised over Roy's open drawer, ears straining to hear the padding of footsteps ascending the stairs.

"Edward?" Roy stands in the doorway and raises an eyebrow at the teen's position.

"Um," Edward responds intelligently.

"...is that my shirt?"

"Um," Edward repeats, a little more frantically, cheeks flushing as he casts around for a suitable excuse.

Roy smiles then, and he strides over to Edward and reaches out to grasp his chin and he kisses him and the blonde decides that an excuse is a lost cause by now anyway. When Roy pulls back, he murmurs, "this is a strange way of saying that you missed me."

"That's not what I'm trying to say," Edward bursts out suddenly, feeling dizzy as he allows Roy to finally peel the shirt from his body.

"Oh?" Roy's fingers are drifting over Edward's bare chest, then his abdomen, and the teen's train of thought is momentarily derailed. "Then what?"

"It- it means..." Edward stutters, shivering as he moved to push Roy's coat from his shoulders, letting it drop to the ground. "It means I know I'm supposed to be the only other person wearing your clothes."

Roy hums an agreement and drops his lips back to Edward's.


	27. Date

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title: **Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes: **This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

This was inspired completely by a story that my coworker told me. Where she used to work, she had a married couple come in every day and they would blow their straw wrappers at each other because the husband did that to her on their first date and they still do it every time they go out to eat. I thought that was ridiculously cute.

* * *

_27. Date_

"_What_?"

"Fullmetal, do you need your hearing checked? I've repeated myself five times," Roy Mustang says irritably, a tick forming at the corner of one eye.

Edward frowns deeply and snaps, "well, _excuse_ me for wondering where the hell that came from."

Roy levels an exasperated glare at the teen and lets out a soft sigh. "It's just lunch."

"A lunch _date_," Edward clarifies in awe, "you just asked me on a _date_."

"All you have to do is say no then," Roy mutters, feeling stupid, and Edward balks and raises his hands defensively.

"No, you misunderstand- I'm just surprised. Yes, you dumbass, I'll have lunch with you," the blonde sniffs, face flushing as he drops his gaze elsewhere. There is a silence, then shuffling, and then Roy is standing beside him wearing his coat.

It's a new experience for Edward, one that he's never had to endure before. They don't talk much on the way to the little restaurant around the block from HQ and Edward can only wonder why the hell Roy seems so _nervous_ all of a sudden. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to know what to do on dates?

As they settle into opposite sides of a booth, Edward can't stop the words from spilling out of his mouth: "so, aren't you like...the dating extraordinaire or something? What're you being so quiet for?"

Roy stares at Edward for a moment, then says, "going on a date with you isn't like going on a date with anyone else."

Edward considers this and thinks he understands as he rips off the end of his straw wrapper. He presses the opened end to his lips and blows the remaining paper at Roy. It rockets across the table and hits the older man in the nose. "You worry too much," Edward says simply, "I said yes, didn't I? Why should everything change just because we're in a more date-like setting?"

A retaliatory wrapper dives into Edward's hair and crash-lands in his lap and the air of tension is shattered. "I hope this means I don't have to pay," Roy smirks.

"Fat chance."


	28. Warmth

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title: **Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes: **This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

* * *

_28. Warmth_

For once, Edward had dropped off fairly early in the evening, body splayed across the top of the bed covers and, as usual, surrounded by books.

Roy heaves a sigh at the sight. He has no desire to get maimed in any attempt to move or wake Edward so instead he settles for draping a blanket across the teen, tucking the corners around him. Satisfied that Edward will be warm for the night, Roy flicks the lights off and shuts the door quietly behind him.

The one truly unfortunate consequence of Edward taking up the majority of the bed is that Roy will be forced to spend the night on the couch. Which, quite frankly, seems ridiculous, even to him. This is his house, and it's his bedroom and _his_ bed. He's simply sharing with the blonde. That's all. Not surrendering everything he has, including himself, to Edward. Not at all.

He huffs out an irritated breath as he makes himself comfortable on the couch, yawning. He barely makes note of how cold it is in the living room, not having enough energy to _do_ anything about it, before promptly falling asleep himself.

Hours later, Edward wakes rather abruptly. He glances down and frowns at the blanket tucked precariously around his body. Jerking to his feet, books and papers are jolted from the rumpled bed sheets and a few heavy clunks make him wince as the hardcovers hit the wooden floor.

Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, Edward stumbles sleepily down the stairs and into the living room. Without really thinking, the teen flops on top of Roy and pulls the blanket around both of them. To Roy's credit, the older man barely stirs at the sudden weight of a teenager with two metal limbs landing on his chest. Instead, he responds to Edward's warmth accordingly, arms folding around the other's slim frame and burying his face into golden hair.

And Edward feels oddly too affectionate and a little bit childish, but he grumbles, "thanks for the blanket. Sorry about the bed."

In his sleep, Roy cracks a small smile.


	29. Song

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title: **Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes: **This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

This is not so much a continuation of the previous piece as it is a this-is-what-happened-a-few-days-later piece. It can go either way; it originally was written as a standalone but it does sort of match up with _Warmth_. Read it whichever way you wish I suppose. Oh and the space bar on this keyboard is sticking so if random sentences appear as one word...it isn't my fault this time!! But I apologize for it anyway.

* * *

_29. Song_

Edward Elric is _not_ a morning person. So being up before the sun feels like an utter sin of indefinite proportions, and he curses himself for ever thinking of doing something _nice_. Like waking up before Roy to make him coffee before the older man leaves for work.

He's not really even certain what compelled him to do something so unbearably _kind_. He supposes it has something to do with kicking Roy out of his own bedroom consistently lately. Something disturbingly like guilt must have sunk into his bones.

Scowling, the blonde stifles a yawn and sets the coffee to brew. After a thoughtful moment, he turns on the radio and keeps the volume low befre rifling through the refrigerator in search of eggs. He forgets to check himself to keep from singing along to the song on the radio; it's early yet, and he doubts Roy will be up to hear him anyway.

His hope goes unfounded as Roy, following the scent of breakfast being cooked, and the sound of his lover's voice, stumbles down the steps and leans against the wooden threshold to the kitchen. He smiles at Edward's back before he can cathc himself, and says, "good morning, Edward. I didn't know you could sing."

The teen swings around suddenly, golden eyes wide, and snarls. "You're supposed to be asleep!" He blurts out, hiding his dismay behind his anger.

"Your singing woke me," Roy replies and dodges as an egg zips past his ear and cracks on the wooden floor behind him. "Do you have to throw things at me al the time? I didn't say your singing was bad-"

Edward stomps by him with a glare and roars, "you were supposed to pretend you didn't hear it! Now shut up and eat your breakfast because I'm never making it for you again!"

Roy grins in spite of himself and calls, "I suppose this means I'll never catch you singing again?"


	30. Third

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title: **Inferno

**Author:** fuery (Marissa)

**Pairing:** Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes: **This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Can you guess what this is? Ah, the last of the Notes trilogy. I promise you won't see another like this after this one. Well, I've got a lot of ground to cover yet, so maybe another type of trilogy but no more Notes, I promise.

* * *

_30. Third_

This time, it is Edward who subtly slides the piece of paper in Roy's direction across the wooden tabletop. The whole of Roy's unit is seated around the circular table, Hawkeye leading the meeting with discussion and news. Basically: it is about as boring as paperwork.

Roy's gaze sidles down to the paper and he reads:

_**If you just did your work, she wouldn't have to have these meetings, you know.**_

The older man sighs. Notes War the Third is imminent.

_You're one to talk; you do whatever suits your own agenda and you destroy whole cities in the process, damned be the consequences. Who do you suppose deals with the paperwork from your disasters?_

_**Don't be a bastard.**_

_Are you going to throw something at me again? Too short to actually hit me properly?_

Edward fumes silently when he receives that particular message, hands clenching into fists. Roy smirks, a gloved hand dropping beneath the table to lightly brush his fingertips against the inside of the teen's thigh. Stiffening, Edward swallows hard and decides that whatever fate has in store for him will go easy on him as long as he doesn't move a single centimeter.

So Roy moves for him, fingers drifting further along Edward's thigh, pressing into black leather. The blonde gulps down a whimper and hastily scribbles: _**stop molesting me before Hawkeye notices**_, and tries valiantly to squirm away.

Neither realizes the Lieutenant had stopped talking minutes ago, watching the couple with an annoyed tick in her brow. "Roy Mustang. Edward Elric."

Both men freeze. Edward does whimper this time.

Hawkeye reaches across the table and picks up the note, reading it through.

Roy considers making a mad dash for the door until Hawkeye brings her pistol level with his face. Then, he passes out instead.

Edward glares at his lover's motionless body on the floor beside him and grits out, "great, bastard. Take the easy way out."


	31. Vanish

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

You can also find updates on my sheblogs account now as well (located in my profile)

* * *

_31. Vanish_

Roy supposes that he's about as unfair as Edward most of the time. They're both stubborn and proud and they argue and fight and neither will give an inch.

But this- this is the most unfair thing he thinks he'll ever do. It's selfish and absolutely foolish but he's scared and he can't even admit that much. Everything he's ever felt for Edward, everything he already feels for the teen, is all new and terrifying and it makes him feel stupid and childish.

He chides himself at this, reassuring that Edward will never have to know, not ever, because he'll be gone long before the blonde notices. He's already put in transfer forms and bought a one-way train ticket.

Now, he needs only for the train to arrive, leaning back against the wooden planks of his bench with a sigh. All things considered, he figures he's simply-

"Taking the easy way out?"

Roy jolts to his feet as Edward appears, as if out of nowhere, in front of him with hands in pockets and an amused glint in golden eyes hidden by bangs. "I- Edward," he croaks, staring dumbly.

Edward makes a soft tsk-tsk noise and shakes his head. "Good thing I got here in time. Thought you might actually do it. It's a coward's action, running away." He raises his eyebrows pointedly.

Roy's eyes flash. "You don't-"

"Understand?"

The older man throws his hands up in irritated exasperation. "Quit _doing_ that!"

Edward grins briefly and shrugs before growing serious again. "I don't understand, huh? Did you ever think that maybe I do, but I'm just not scared the way you are?" And when he moves, it's purposefully slow, to give Roy time to step back if he wants to, but Roy doesn't so Edward lays his lips over the other alchemist's.

Roy breathes out shakily against Edward's mouth and all he can do is taste and nothing feels wrong about this and he vaguely wonders what he's doing in a train station and which hand is green and is left even a color?

Edward braces mismatched palms on Roy's shoulders and takes a step away, golden eyes drowsy. He shakes himself and whirls away from the older man quickly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Go if you're going to go."

Scowling, Roy tears the ticket in half.


	32. Ask

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

A true drabble if there ever was one, perhaps?

* * *

_32. Ask_

The first time Roy walks by Edward, he disregards the teen's odd behavior. He's become so accustomed to any behavior displayed by Edward that he's learned to tune it all out. But the third time he passes through the kitchen to find the younger man staring hard at a particularly high cabinet above the refrigerator, Roy realizes the problem and doesn't even bother stifling his laughter.

"Edward, if you want me to get something down from there for you, all you have to do is ask."

He is not surprised to wake up hours later with the imprint of a frying pan on his face.


	33. Halloween

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

This doesn't really have much to do with this piece but I'm very excited, I just bought a 1gb memory card for my PSP and I'm in the midst of trying to put some FMA episodes onto it so I can watch them all the time. Is that sad? I hope not. I don't know what else I want to put on there though so for right now I'm just trying to make some backgrounds and I'm waiting for things to convert. This is an insanely long process.

But in regards to 33- I ask you to forgive me, for Halloween is trying to take over my mind. It's just not coming fast enough for me so I'm jumping the gun on writing a chapter on it. I don't even know what I'm going to be yet. The writing on this feels a little awkward, like I was trying to get all of my ideas out and they spilled out rather messily. About Roy's costume- I don't know, think Zorro.

* * *

_33. Halloween_

It's more of a masquerade ball than a Halloween party, Roy muses, watching the costumed attendees of the military's Halloween Bash gather in the center of the party hall. With the lights dim and ninety percent of the guests wearing masks, it's difficult to tell one person from the next.

Roy himself is wearing a half-mask, black, to match his cape and hat. There is a real sword strapped to his hip, unluckily for the entirety of the military if there is alcohol being served.

But unfortunately- and oddly- Roy has spent most of his night hovering by the wall. He knows the reason for his antisocial mood, and it has mostly to do with a certain short blonde alchemist refusing to attend the party with him, and less to do with the party itself. It bothers him to be disappointed by Edward's negative reaction to the idea. Aren't 18-year-olds still supposed to enjoy Halloween anyway?

"Chief, what are you doing way over here by yourself?" Havoc's voice asks from somewhere to his left and Roy squints through the dimness. Havoc is clearly dressed as Prince Charming with none other than Riza Hawkeye as his very reluctant and disapproving princess. Roy stifles a laugh at Hawkeye's scowl.

"Relaxing," he responds easily.

Havoc looks ready to object but when he opens his mouth, his jaw hangs low as his eyes drift over Roy's shoulder. Hawkeye, following his gaze, actually _snickers_.

"We'll just…leave you alone, then, Sir," she says once she's regained control over her facial features. She ushers a still-shellshocked Havoc back towards the life of the party.

With a frown, Roy turns to see what had amused the pair so greatly. It's not particularly easy to miss.

His own jaw sags slightly as he spots the young man standing behind him, golden eyes glinting mischievously from behind a black half-mask to match his own. He's wearing a blue military uniform that looks strangely out of place amongst the costumes- and on the teen himself. But what throws Roy, what _really_ throws him, are the ignition gloves covering both of the man's hands. Suddenly, he understands why Hawkeye had been so amused, and appreciatively asks, "did you really have to go as far as to steal my gloves? You'd better hope nothing happens to those."

The long blonde ponytail sways as Edward shakes his head and snorts. "I'll return them in the same condition I took them. Don't worry. Also, I had to make sure people knew who I was. I wasn't positive that wearing a sign that said 'Colonel Bastard' would be clear enough."

Roy smiles briefly, reaching out to touch his fingertips to Edward's cheek. "Why did you come? I thought you said this was stupid and childish."

He can feel the heat of Edward's blush against his skin and the teen grumbles, "well- I thought of the perfect costume. It's not 'cause I wanted to be with you or anything."

The smile twists wryly at his lips again, and Roy cups fully at Edward's cheek, softly saying, "isn't imitation the highest form of flattery?"

Edward looks a little guilty, as if he's just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and just as softly, agrees. "Yeah. It is."


	34. Apologize

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Okay, rad- I am back on my roll again. Well mostly. I put episodes 37, 50 and 51 onto my PSP and watched them today in school and for some reason it nagged at me to write some more instead of watch. You'll understand when I post 36. But in the meantime, I've got about a half hour to type and get this up so I hope you enjoy!

Next time, on Inferno: 35. Graffiti (I should start doing these every chapter, ne?). A trip to a public bathroom at HQ proves that Roy really is one of the most well-known alchemists in the military.

* * *

_34. Apologize_

Edward Elric does _not_ apologize. It would ruin his well-maintained image to do so. When he's wrong, he quietly files it away in his mind and shrugs it off but doesn't dare to breathe an "I'm sorry" to anyone.

So when he yells, "well, what does it matter to you if something happens to me anyway?! You only keep me around for when you need to get laid!" at his lover, he knows he's wrong. He regrets it, even. Especially when he sees the way Roy's face closes, and the twinge of- hurt?- flitting through his eyes.

But Roy exerts an impressive amount of control over his voice as he questions, "do you really believe I think so little of you?"

Instead of responding, Edward Elric leans across the desk and kisses him- gently. He doesn't have to say he's sorry, really. Roy already knows.


	35. Graffiti

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Next time, on Inferno: 36. Angel. A quick look at that last scene as Edward recovers Alphonse's body and soul from inside the Gate- from a witness's perspective.

* * *

_35. Graffiti_

Roy Mustang hates using the washroom at HQ. Public bathrooms are just not for him. He is even more convinced that he should just wait until he returns home when he shuts the stall door behind him and finds his eyes drawn immediately to the graffiti filling the walls.

Or, more specifically, to _his name_ on the wall.

_Is Roy Mustang taken? Does anyone know if he'd ever date a guy?_

Roy can only stare in an almost amusing mixture of shock and horror at the message, willing it to go away by sight alone. When it fails, his gaze drops to read some of the replies.

_Are you kidding?! Mustang would not only never date a guy, but he would never be committed enough in any relationship to get past sex!_

_HELL NO._

_Trust me, I've already tried that. Just save yourself the embarrassment and don't bother._

_What are you, nuts?!_

Roy braces himself against the wall and drags his hand down his face, momentarily pausing to regain his composure before his eyes fall on none other than Edward Elric's familiar chickenscratch.

His response is much different than the others. It reads: _For your information, Roy Mustang _is_ in a committed relationship, _with_ another male- so back the fuck off!"_

The dark-haired male is vaguely aware of color rising in his cheeks. Could Edward possibly be more tactless? Is he trying to get them both arrested? How obvious did he feel the need to _be_, anyway?

Then, under Ed's original writing, in much larger font, he made sure to include: _And the sex is GREAT!_

Well. If he had to tell the truth, at least he told the whole truth.


	36. Angel

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

I know I thought I'd have up to 41 written by Monday but I worked most of the weekend and when I wasn't working, I was out. To make amends for this, I have up to 40 written, and they'll be posted within the next few days! Sorry! Now I have to hurry through this one- I have Japanese class next. I have a film viewing project to ace. Who can pass that one up? Come on, seriously.

Next time, on Inferno: 37. Bottom. Who's the man in the relationship, anyway?

* * *

_36. Angel_

The last time Roy Mustang ever lays eyes on Edward Elric, it is not when they're saying their goodbyes. He's laying facedown in a pool of his own blood, dying, unconscious. He'll tell himself later that it had been a dream, a mirage, but behind one closed eyelid, all he can continue to see is Edward- whole and all human, flesh and blood, every inch.

In his mind, he watches, feels a terrible tug in his chest as the sight. Edward is whole and human and ready to give that up once again. Roy feels a little bit jealous of Alphonse in the heaviness of this moment, but the feeling vanishes within an instant.

Seeing Edward in the midst of that circle, strong and sure and selfless, the tug in his chest pulls even harder than before. When the teen's hands come together, then gently rest against the marking on his chest, everything goes soft and glows blue. And Roy thinks only _one thing_.

He doesn't believe in heaven, but from that moment on, he finds himself believing in angels.


	37. Bottom

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Okay, so only attending half of Japanese class is not going to help my grade any. But _in my defense_, my partner was out today, and I was the only partnerless person there. Well. Not the only one, but the only one who is too shy to partner up with anyone else. But I've come to bring you more goodies instead- doesn't that sound nice? I thought so.

Next time, on Inferno: 38. Name. It's a game between them sometimes, and the same person is always winning.

* * *

_37. Bottom_

"Why the fuck does everyone who knows about us happen to think I bottom?" Edward's voice demands as soon as the office door shuts and locks behind him.

Roy carefully fixes his smirk into a calm expression before raising his head. Edward sulks to the desk and shifts Roy's paperwork anywhere he damn well feels like it before hauling himself onto the lip of the desk. He edges an expectant look at Roy, waiting for an answer.

"Well," he finally concedes, speaking very slowly and carefully, "I think that'd be obvious, Edward."

The blonde turns to look at him in the same manner. "Well, it isn't," he growls, "care to enlighten me?"

Roy reaches to wrap an arm around Edward's waist and drag him across the desk, pulling him close. "It's because I'm clearly that man in the relationship."

A metal fist whaps him, hard, and his world goes momentarily in two directions before colliding back into one solid vision. "You bastard!"

There isn't reall a proper response for this, Roy knows. Anything more that he says will be held against him.

Edward hops off the desk and sniffs haughtily. "For that," he smirks, golden eyes shifting dark and glittering with mischief, "I'm just going to have to prove my masculinity to you tonight. Be prepared." He stomps out the door.

Roy is in for a very long night indeed.


	38. Name

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

This one is one of my favorites. It was about as much fun to plan as to write and I never plan. Well, I do, but not so intently that I write said plan down.

Next time, on Inferno: 39. Bet. The Fullmetal Alchemist is daring enough to win this bet- Havoc didn't count on him staying alive long enough for it to matter, anyway.

* * *

_38. Name_

"Say it," Fullmetal whispers roughly.

The Colonel knows where this is going. He knows the game and how it will end. But still, for image's sake, he asks, "say what?" He is not nearly as collected as he sounds and Fullmetal is well aware of this.

"Say my _name_, damn it!" The blonde fumes, his voice louder this time, and filled with demand- and something akin to need.

"Fullmetal," the Colonel drawls, and Fullmetal's top lip lifts in a silent snarl.

The room goes eerily quiet for a moment- and then, suddenly, the older man's lap is full of blonde fury. An automail fist catches both of the Colonel's wrists, twisting them together behind the chair. Slim knees, one warm and one cold, straddle his hips.

"No," a hushed voice pants over his ear, and the Colonel jerks and shivers beneath the teen, "say my fucking _name, _Colonel."

"You first, Fullmetal," the Colonel all but purrs as sharp teeth skillfully find their way to his earlobe, sliding over the flesh.

The weight in his lap shifts forward and the Colonel's breath hitches slightly. "You say that now," Fullmetal murmurs, "but we'll see."

Freeing his hands to wrap fingers around the jut of hipbones, the older man snorts. It seems that nothing about the younger male is smooth; he is all rough edges and biting words. No, nothing about Fullmetal is soft, except maybe-

A gentle pink tongue laps at the junction where the Colonel's neck meets his jaw and he relents; so not everything about the boy is rough.

"Just say it," Fullmetal coaxes in his most surprisingly patient voice. The change in attitude is a bit daunting. The Colonel wants his angry, determined loudmouth back. Even _misses_ him. He opens his mouth to blare out an order, any order, and finds the words trapped in his throat as swift fingers skate over the front of his pants. Hips rock forward and press down hard against his own, followed by _those _teeth nipping at his neck, and _that_ tongue smoothing over the reddened skin.

And he doesn't mean for it to happen, but it does, and the name slides from his lips which surprises both of them, the sound breathless and wanting: _"Edward..."_

Golden eyes dark with desire glance up at him and a smile curves at Edward's lips. "Much better, Roy." The smile grows into something more predatory and he adds, "I knew you'd go first..."


	39. Bet

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

I've updated my user profile with information on this project, but I'll post something here as well: if you have any requests, ideas, etc, go ahead and suggest them to me, I'm all ears. I'd like to hear some new ideas from fresh mouths before I start turning over the same old thing and each piece begins to sound a bit more like the last. Thanks for reading!

Next time, on Inferno: 40. Minutes. "You have ten minutes," Roy manages to say past the tight knot in his throat, "to explain to both of us that you aren't in love with me." A challenge presents itself.

* * *

_39. Bet_

The silence is heavy as Roy stares at Edward.

Edward shifts awkwardly but his chin tilts up with grim determination and he offers the Colonel a glare.

"Really?" Roy asks slowly, dark eyebrows arching.

The teenager opens his mouth to shoot a scathing comment but there is a flush on his cheeks and Roy raises a hand.

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to prove something here," Edward grumbles.

"What are you trying to prove?" Roy is suddenly very wary.

Edward flashes bright white teeth in his smile, a shark's grin, and shrugs. "That you won't regret it." The smile trembles a little before drooping. "Or kill me." It takes him by surprise when the Colonel barks out a rough laugh at that and his eyes narrow suspiciously. "You're...not going to kill me, are you?"

"Quite the contrary, Edward. If you're going to kiss me, you ought to come over here," Roy says by way of consent. And Edward finds himself obeying almost mechanically, leaning over the stacks of papers on Roy's desk to bring their lips together properly, almost hungrily.

A half hour passes before Edward finally emerges into the outer office, shutting the door behind him with an air of restrained triumph. He props his hands on his hips and leers smugly. "Havoc! I'm still alive, yeah? You owe me." He saunters out, leaving the remainder of Mustang's subordinates to stare at Havoc.

Havoc's cheeks shade light pink and he puts his hands up defensively. "It was just a bet! I didn't think he'd realy do it!"

Hawkeye decides not to berate Havoc for not knowing better. After all, Edward initiated the incentive. That only means she owes Roy some money herself.


	40. Minutes

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

The previous piece may have been a little confusing, yeah? I apologize. It always makes more sense in my head than it does when I finally get it down on paper, or on a computer. Basically, Hawkeye and Mustang had a bet too, concerning who would break first. It's not in good taste if I have to explain what I was trying to say. I think my writing has just been a little off lately! I'm concentrating on what anime I'd like to watch for my Japanese viewing project.

Also, I was considering taking this piece apart and reconstructing it to go into my next project. It fits the storyline fairly well, I think. I suppose we'll see when we get there, ne?

Next time, on Inferno: 41. Thanksgiving. Something about the best laid plans of mice and boys who were once trapped as a soul in a suit of armor...

* * *

_40. Minutes_

"You have ten minutes," Roy manages to say past the tight knot in his throat, "to explain to both of us that you aren't in love with me."

Edward's teeth bare sharply, his voice a hiss. "Give me five, jackass. That's all I need."

"Fine. Five. I don't care. Just convince me you're not," Roy wheezes out. His tone is strained. Edward reminds himself to breathe.

"For one thing, you're a bastard," Edward begins, tossing a look at the clock to time himself, "you're cold and manipulating and militant in _everything_ you do. You have so many notches on your damn belt that you need a new one. You only care about your next promotion. You're overambitious. You're a murderer. You bait me and blackmail me for the hell of it. You withhold information because you like pissing me off and seeing me jump through hoops to get it. You spy on me because you don't trust me." Edward feels his reasons waning and he starts grasping at straws in his desperation. The clock shows he has four minutes left and he struggles to make the venom return to his tone. "You hold everyone at a distance. You're egotistical. You go on a date nearly every day because you're a complete womanizer. You...you..." He falters. He can't afford to falter.

Sensing this, Roy bids him a tight-lipped smirk. "I'm not convinced. Three minutes."

Silence stretches in the room as Edward raids both his head and his heart. His shoulders shudder and fall. "You...I...it's illegal," he mutters lamely, "and you're a pervert. And a pedophile."

"You're proof," Roy admits with a morose nod.

"Shut up, I'm trying to be convincing!"

Roy stands up abruptly; sways almost unsteadily. "Well, it's not working." He fixes Edward with a somber glare. "Your five minutes are up."

"Fine!" Edward concedes with a slight screech in his voice, teeth grinding together. "But it's your turn now, so go ahead- five minutes. Convince both of us that you're not in _love_ with me."

It is uncomfortably still for a few moments before the older man sighs, finally. "I can't."

Edward's smile is slow and a little bit pained. "I know. But at least one of us tried."


	41. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Ahhh this one feels so awkwardly written! I hope Minutes makes up for the other terrible updates I've posted today, I was pretty fond of that one!

Next time, on Inferno: 42. Light. It shines when it's time for Edward to come in for the night.

* * *

_41. Thanksgiving_

Edward eyes the table warily before shifting an uncertain look at Roy. "I do hope Gracia helped you make all of this. We both know I'm the only one who can cook."

Roy sniffs, gaze examining the feast set out on the table. He thinks there might be too much food, then remembers who he is sharing this meal with. Instead, he rebuffs, "there is nothing wrong with my cooking, Edward. Besides, you're supposed to be thankful. It's the _holiday_."

The teen grumbles something inaudible, his nose crinkling into an amusing expression. He settles into his seat and glances forlornly at the chair beside him, which is usually occupied by his younger brother. "You know, I don't understand why he had to go back to Rizenbul for Thanksgiving," he complains, "he could've stayed, right?" He hardens his eyes on Roy for a moment. "You told him that- _right_?"

A frown draws across the older man's lips. "He knew he was welcome to stay. When I asked, he said we should use the alone time to consider what we're thankful for."

"...ah," Edward hums simply, brow furrowing as Roy joins him at the table in the seat opposite him. "He's tricky, isn't he?"

Roy pitches him a traditional smirk. "I suppose he just knows us."

"I suppose so."

They begin their meal in a surprisingly comfortable silence, the only noises escaping their mouths in the form of chewing. Edward has polished off two helpings of mashed potatoes and nearly half of the turkey in record time, all on his own, before he speaks again.

"I already know what I'm thankful for," he says, his tone heavy with an unidentifiable feeling. He sets his fork down and peeks up at Roy for a moment from under copper-dusted lashes.

"Oh?" Roy pauses to meet his gaze.

"Yeah. I'm thankful to have a conniving little brother. And an equally conniving lover," he grins around a forkful of food which had been hidden behind his teeth before ruining the moment by adding, "...who makes enough on his military salary to spoil me and get me anything I want, right?"

Roy doesn't know whether to smile or scowl so his face freezes in a mixture of both.

Edward winces at the look. "That's not terribly attractive, you know."

"You're using me for my money," Roy grumps eventually.

There is a lull as Edward considers, then decides, "I'm also thankful for sex."

Roy can only count that as a small victory, and agrees.


	42. Light

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Next time, on Inferno: 43. Alcohol. On the rare occasion that Edward drinks, he regrets it. Sort of.

* * *

_42. Light_

Once, Edward told Roy about his mother flashing a light for him and his brother when it was time to come in for the night. He doesn't discuss things like that often, so Roy keeps the rare accomplishment close to his heart.

It'd been a long mission- eight weeks, and for nothing, in the end. Wasted time, Edward thinks. Two months of his life that he'd never get back. It hadn't helped that he'd been high-strung and ridiculously tense for the entirety of the mission due to an argument hed gotten into with Roy the day before he left. Even though he's returned to Central, he is now avoiding his older lover, putting off returning to their- _Roy's_, he reminds himself- home. It's childish, of course, yet satisifying. He's still young. He can make up for it later.

He delays the inevitable as long as he thinks is plausible before finally setting off for the house. It's just past dusk as he's hauling his suitcase into Roy's neighborhood.

He attempts an upward glimpse at the house. All the windows are blacked out in the premature darkness, the two-story home looming at the edge of the street. On the second floor, in the middle window, a single lamp ticks on and off repeatedly.

Edward tries not to choke. He swallows hard against it. But the tightness in his throat is the dead giveaway- Roy wants him to come _home_.

He forgets about the argument, about his delay, about his report and the mission and the wasted time. Eight weeks is a long time, and the flashing light is telling him its time to come in for the night.


	43. Alcohol

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Gomen, gomen! I know I'm behind! _Very_ behind, since I meant to be half-way done by the first. I've had quite a bit going on and I've been sick on top of everything else. I called in to work today in hopes of scheduling a doctor's appointment. But, at least partially true to my word, my next project _has_ begun. I've actually started writing the second chapter already though don't expect it to be posted until about midway through the month since I haven't had much time to work on it. But it's going to be called _Of Gods and Monsters_ and props if you know where that idea came from.

This piece is a little longer (I hope; I tried to make it a little longer) to make up for lost time.

Next time, on Inferno: 44. Weakness. "You caught me in a temporary moment of weakness. That's all this ever was."

* * *

_43. Alcohol_

The first time Edward takes a sip of alcohol, it's one minute after midnight on his eighteenth birthday. It's Roy's treat, which had successfully surprised both men, even moreso when Edward had warily accepted the invitation.

Edward is a lightweight. It takes under an hour, inhibitions gradually slipping away into oblivion. He's loosened up enough for them to have what could be considered a decent conversation. Or, at least, a conversation in which neither is yelling. It's even enjoyable.

They go their separate ways when they reach the dorms and Edward will never recall how he got up the stairs, because his brain stops working after the General vanishes from his sight.

After that, Edward has alcohol every here and there, but it's never like the first time because it's never with Roy. He thinks that that shouldn't bother him, but he worries, because it _does_.

On his 19th birthday, Edward is actually in Central. He tries not to think of his reasoning for this; blames it on the military, and missions, and reports, and General Roy Mustang. In a purely professional way, yes, he blames it on General Roy Mustang. Not because said General has invited him for a drink after work to make up for it.

But Roy _is_ buying, and Edward is strangely lax about the whole situation, so they drink and talk and drink some more and Edward is still a lightweight but a little over an hour goes by this time before he can claim he's had too much.

So they head in the direction of the dorms, and Edward is suddenly, through his drunken haze, very grateful to Al for staying in Rizenbul today. He wonders if his younger brother had assumed this would happen.

Unfortunately, somewhere between one thought and the next, Edward's lost his concentration on walking and he stumbles. Roy catches his elbow; laughs, and says something that Edward can't quite understand, though it sounds a bit like, "watch it, shrimp. I'd hate to see you hurt yourself."

It's a tease, Edward thinks unfairly, it's open-ended and a _tease_. His tongue feels thick in his mouth and he wants to bite down on it to keep the words inside but they come out in a slur anyway: "'M not a _shrimp_ anymore, bastard. And no matter how bad I hurt m'self, some'n else is always gonna do it _worse_."

Roy is very, very quiet and he looks at Edward with a question in his eyes. His fingers are tight around the younger man's elbow. "Ed," he says finally, "you are so very drunk. You're not making any sense."

Bleary golden eyes glare at Roy before fixing on the ground, and uneven shoulders sag. "And you're stupid," he mutters. _This_ is _stupid_. It's _embarrassing_ and he's not a _girl_ for god's sake- but the General gets the message (it's taken him a whole fucking year!) and he gingerly presses Edward up against the brick wall of the dorm building.

"I'm stupid, huh?" He narrows dark eyes at the blonde and lets out a sigh. "Well unfortunately, _you're_ still very drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

Edward arcs his body into Roy's; swallows hard and mumbles, "I'm drunk but I know what I'm saying. And _you're_ still _stupid_."

Roy's teeth grit together against a silent hiss. "So are you. Really, Edward. Why do you think you had to have alcohol in you to say this?"

Stupid, Edward's mind whispers; both _stupid_. He fists his human fingers into the collar of the General's uniform jacket and wonders how this even happened. "Shut up already," he decides in a growl, meeting Roy's gaze, "and fucking kiss me, would you?"

A genuine smile sparks the corners of Roy's lips and he breathes, "I just thought we should discuss this before we take that last leap.."

The younger can't stop the horrified expression sinking into his features and Roy has the audacity to _laugh_. Of all the people in the world that Edward could have fallen for, why did it have to be this bastard? "Shut..._up_," he insists again, giving the collar a jolt for good measure.

He's surprised when Roy obeys this time, and moves up eagerly to catch the older man's lips. It's sloppy and wet and tastes like alcohol but it's wonderful. It's _relief_.

It means they won't need to be drunk to do this again in the morning.


	44. Weakness

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

OK, so! I'm late on this one- yes, I know. I've been busy lately and finding a computer to update from has become more difficult as I've been at school a lot less. This will all be fixed once I get my Macbook (Christmas- or a little beforehand, if all goes according to plan). But in the meantime, I'll try and post some chapters today while I can. I believe Paon was the reviewer who left me a suggestion for a chapter so watch out for 47 (Father)! Not exactly what you suggested but definitely along the same lines. Also, has anyone read the manga? I've only just started myself and I'm on Volume 5 so I'm making an attempt to catch up as best as I can. Anyway, if I don't update by Thanksgiving (hopefully I will!), here you go, and happy turkey day!

Next time, on Inferno: 45. Property (inspired by Gravitation). "Edward," Roy murmurs, "does that make you mine as well?"

* * *

_44. Weakness_

Edward Elric attempts to remember a moment in his life prior to this when he'd felt so low. He can't. His heart is seeping out of the soles of his boots. Which is pathetic, really; he's not fifteen anymore, he's twenty, and an adult. But clearly not enough of an adult. "This makes no sense," he tries again (_again_), and doubts it will matter.

"You're not letting it make sense," the man in front of him points out logically, "I explained myself already."

Edward can't even glare at him for it. He can't even _look_ at him. "So, what? Your usual game, right? You fucked me a few times and you got bored?"

Mustang makes a noncommittal noise. "Ah. Of course you'd try to see it like that. I said that a mistake is a mistake. I can't afford to give up my dreams in place of a little fraternization."

The blonde thrusts his tongue between his teeth. He hadn''t expected this to _hurt_ so much. "Right. So why did you let this go so far, if I was just in your way?"

"Fullmetal," Mustang's calm mask never fractures. He knows the title stings. "There are better things to do with your life than be bitter over a fling." Roy reminds himself that he has to make this as painful as possible; he can't have Edward clinging to hope. He muses that there are _far_ better things for the younger man to do with his life than spend it on a wasted old military dog. That's why...

"A...fling?" Edward looks insulted, which is exactly what Roy had been aiming for.

"Yes," he confirms, "a fling. You caught me in a moment of temporary weakness. That was all this ever was. I wanted to have you, and I indulged. Now it's over."

Edward can't quite hear past the rush of blood through his ears. "Right," he repeats, a little distantly, and hates how strained his voice comes out. "Yeah. Weakness." He leans one hand against the wall behind him; just to keep him on his feet, really.

At the action, Roy resists reaching for Edward's hand. It's too much. He has to get the blonde away from him, and fast. "I think it's about time for you to go. Your brother is waiting."

"Expect my resignation in the morning." Edward's voice is hard and cold and filled with venom. He straightens; turns away and beats a hasty retreat in the direction of the door.

"I already was." Roy folds his fingers together in front of his mouth, leaning forward with his elbows on the desk. The barrier hides the shaky line of his lips, his smirk trembling in its place.

"Of course you were," Edward sneers, and though he knows Mustang can't see him, he lets it drip though his voice. "You stupid bastard." The door shuts quietly behind him.

Roy thinks he'd have preferred it if Edward had slammed the damn thing. If he'd yelled and thrown a tantrum. It's all too much, far too much.

In a temporary moment of weakness, Roy Mustang desperately wishes he'd never fallen in love with Edward Elric.


	45. Property

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

I know, I know- I'm really starting to look like a slacker here. But I'm hoping to be all caught up with my rough drafts today. It's been more and more difficult to find time to write what with working fulltime and going to school on the side and still finding time to myself and my friends as well. My schedule seems to get crazier all the time! And this piece is one I really don't like all that much but it was inspired by Gravitation so I feel I should hold it semi-close to my heart in the end anyway. Also, this is my apology for the sadness of the last piece.

Next time, on Inferno: 46. Jealous. "An invitation," Roy says slowly, surprised that his voice isn't shaking as badly as the rest of him, "to Edward Elric's wedding." (Companion piece to Weakness).

* * *

_45. Property_

"Um," Edward begins helpfully.

Roy's eyebrows tilt, if possible, higher towards his hairline. "Um," he agrees, just as intelligently.

The silence that follows is thick with tension. Edward squirms on the couch, sitting on the edge of the cushion as if ready to bolt from the house at any wrong move. "You're probably pissed," he infers eventually, twisting his fingers together, "it actually- uh, well- it just came out wrong, that's all."

"I'm not," Roy assures quickly, "angry, I mean."

Edward's chin snaps up, his mouth forming an "o" shape, and wide eyes on the older man. It feels strange to have Roy so far from him while they're in the same room. The other is hovering in the threshold of the living room. "Then why-- uh, I guess...I'm just confused...why are you acting like...?"

"It surprised me," Roy confesses suddenly, speaking more to the ground than to Edward. His brow furrows and his voice drops low. "I always thought about it that way. I belong to you, therefore, I am yours. I just never expected you to..._say_ that."

A flush of crimson blooms brilliantly through Edward's cheeks. He mumbles, "I didn't mean to say it like you were property or something, though," and flinches at the memory; at throwing a tantrum towards the young woman who'd dared to hit on "_his_ Roy." It'd all been very strange, to find himself spitting those words, realizing how _possessive_ they made him sound. He supposes that _possessive_ isn't too far off the mark.

Roy moves toward him slowly, and quietly, and Edward doesn't discover how close the older is until he feels fingers tucking under his jaw. Their eyes meet. Edward gulps.

"I didn't think you thought of it that way too," Roy says, kneeling in front of him.

"That you're mine?" Edward frowns and can't resist leaning forward somewhat. The frown twists abruptly into a smile and he sighs in relief. "So that's what you've been so quiet and thoughtful about? And here I thought you were so fucking pissed at me."

"I've been thinking about something else." Roy stretches his fingers across the teen's jawline. "Edward," he murmurs, "does that make you mine as well?"

The blonde starts in surprise, before shooting Roy a fierce grin. "You're so _stupid_ if you don't know the answer to that already." Roy suspects that this is true; glances down when he feels Edward's hands cover the one resting on his knee. "I never wanted to belong to anybody in my whole _life_. But I let myself belong to you. How's that for an answer?" Edward practically throws himself forward, his lips colliding with Roy's.

Roy decides that's a pretty good answer.


	46. Jealous

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Okay, here is the fateful companion piece to _Weakness_. You guys are going to hate it- but the good news is your suggestions and requests and reactions following Weakness has inspired me to write one more following this same storyline. So, much like the Notes Trilogy, expect one more chapter in the Weakness Trilogy. I can even tell you what chapter number it will be since I've already begun writing it. For this particular piece though, I ask you to forgive and bear with me!

Next time, on Inferno: 47. Father (per Paon's suggestion). "Father?!" He hisses out, and feels suddenly very uncomfortable that he is laying naked in Roy's bed, beside Roy, who is equally naked, and taking a phone call from...his _father_.

* * *

_46. Jealous_

If Roy Mustang regrets anything he's ever done in his life, it would be letting Edward Elric go. It's been years since he's seen the younger man but he thinks about him every second.

And now, his hands trembling, reading the card between his fingers once; twice; three times, he wishes he'd never allowed Edward to walk out the door.

"Is that...?" Hawkeye lets the question hang, concern unmasked in her eyes as she studies her commanding officer.

"An invitation," Roy says slowly, distantly surprised that his voice isn't shaking nearly as badly as the rest of him, "to Edward Elric's wedding.

--

Roy is fairly aware the only reason he'd been invited to the wedding in the first place had very little to do with either Edward or Winry, and very much to do with a certain Alphonse Elric. He doesn't know if he should be grateful or offended. He doesn't know if this is meant to be _torture_ (but he assumes it is. That's what it feels like, anyway.).

When he looks up and catches Edward's eyes for the first time, he has trouble swallowing against the knot in his throat. Edward looks _good_. No, he looks _beautiful_, and Roy has no _clue_ what to do or say when the other male approaches; stops less than a foot away from him, and _waits_.

The words are there on the edge of his tongue: this is wrong, this is so wrong, I messed it all up- but Edward's _wife_ is suddenly at the blonde's side, grasping his hand, and what Roy says instead is, "congratulations, Edward." He wonders what they'd do if he had screamed but realizes it doesn't matter. A tantrum wouldn't have changed a damn thing. It never would have.

Edward's smile is slow and sweet and altogether a picture of perfection. Roy smiles back, almost helplessly. "Thank you," the young man murmurs, tightening his hand around Winry's.

It _is_ wrong, and Roy feels jealousy curdling hot and sharp through his body, but he doesn't say anything more, and has a strange sense of deja vu when Edward turns and walks away from him once again. And Roy lets him.


	47. Father

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. Besides, if Ed and Roy ever really ended up together, do you think I'd feel the desire to write this?

**Title:** Inferno  
**Author:** fuery (Marissa)  
**Pairing:** Roy/Ed  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Edward's filthy tongue, some spoilers along the way, and _yaoi_. If you didn't already get the hint, there it is.

**Sidenotes:** This is just a collection of drabbles and one-shots that I've been working on lately. Expect around 100. Constructive criticism is always welcome and so are generally kind reviews. If you love 'em let me know. If you flame me on the pairing, you'll probably just be ignored, as you had fair warning of what you were going to be reading. But otherwise, flames in general, are…well I guess as welcome as rude words can be. Often, these pieces will feature Restored!Al, if only because I didn't even really like him until I saw the movie :-[ whoops?

Here is a slight reprieve from the depressing Weakness stories. Paon suggested a chapter for Edward to meet Roy's family- well, this isn't exactly what she requested, but it is fairly close. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing, I appreciate it so much! I know progress has slowed down a bit but I'm glad everyone is keeping up despite that. Working on this is so much fun for me and I'm just glad to know other people are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it. It's a big project for me! Tsukino Akume also made a suggestion for me (you can count on that one being followed up on as well, thank you for the request!) so keep an eye out for it when it comes.

Next time, on Inferno: 48. Rose (last piece of Weakness Trilogy). It took Edward Elric three years of marriage to determine that he knew nothing about love.

* * *

_47. Father_

For Edward, answering the ringing phone in his lover's home is not a new experience. Often, there are business calls, and occasionally, Hughes' rambles, but he's ultimately very surprised to pick up the phone one fateful morning and bark, "Mustang residence, it's 8AM, whaddya want?" and hear an unfamiliar voice stutter a response.

"Ah- may I speak with...with Roy?" A deep voice asks, nervous, or maybe confused.

Edward rolls to his side, glancing across the bed at Roy, who'd stolen about all of the blankets while the younger man had been fumbling for the phone. "Oi," Edward scowls, shoving a cold automail foot into Roy's hip, "you got a phone call. Bastard."

Roy groans faintly, stretching across the mattress to take the phone from Edward's outstretched hand. "Hello?" He grumbles.

As Edward is collapsing back to the bed with a yawn, his head whips to the side when Roy makes an oddly strangled noise and bolts upright, flinging the sheets every which way and tangling them into the phone cord. "Who is it?" Edward asks, but Roy doesn't seem to hear him, babbling something inane and almost incoherent into the phone. Eventually, Edward's ear catches on one very confusing word.

"Ah- no, father- that was, ah-"

Edward yelps in shock, coming back up off the bed in much the same fashion. "Father?!" He hisses out, and feels suddenly very uncomfortable that he is laying naked in Roy's bed, beside Roy, who is equally naked, and taking a phone call from...his _father_.

"My-my housemate..." Roy manages dimly, throwing an apologetic glance at Edward out of the corner of his eye.

"_What_?!" The younger male snarls indignantly; he entertains the idea of strangling his lover. "Housemate?! Really, you bastard, that's the best you can do?!" He flails wildly, nearly falling off the bed.

"No-no father, we're, ah, we're not, no, we...fell asleep in the living room..." he finally finishes lamely, "that's...that is why we sound...like we're in the same room..."

"You...are a fucking idiot," Edward declares flatly. Growing even more irritated with the older man's stupidity, he snatches the phone away from the bumbling fool he calls a lover, and though he can hear Roy's father yelling still, he holds the mouthpiece close to his mouth. "Your son is actually very mistaken," he growls as pleasantly as possible, "we fell asleep in his bed. Together. And I'm a mate of..._some_ kind, but _not_ a damn housemate. Next time, call at an hour when we can break the news a little more easily." Edward grins cruelly at the expression of pure dismay on Roy's face. He even has a moment to savor it before the Mustang on the other end of the line laughs.

And says, "well, he sure found a firecracker of a girl!"

The phone breaks from the velocity of Edward slamming it back into the cradle. "He thought I was a fucking girl! I do not fucking sound like a fucking girl! He's a bastard, just like you are! DON'T FUCKING LAUGH!"

Roy doesn't laugh. But that's only because a volatile blonde teenager has already shoved a pillow halfway down his throat.


End file.
